Lost Moments
„'Lost Moments'“ sind offizielle Vorschauen, die von ABC gesendet werden, um das Interesse der Fans während der 13-wöchigen Pause der 3. Staffel zu erhalten. Es ist auch der Name des Sky1-Video-Podcasts, das dieselben Videovorschauen enthält. Jede Woche sollte eine Vorschau nach einer Folge der Serie Daybreak, die während der Pause zur gewohnten Lost-Zeit lief, gezeigt werden. Daybreak wurde allerdings am 13. Dezember abgesetzt. Jeder Lost-Moment-Clip enthält neues Filmmaterial von zukünftigen Folgen der 3. Staffel. Nachdem Daybreak abgesetzt wurde, wurden Lost Moments donnerstags um 9:00EST/PST während Grey's Anatomy gesendet. Die ABC-Webseite wird sie freitags außerdem exklusiv den Besitzern einer American-Express-Karte zeigen, während es dem normalen Publikum möglich ist, sie ab Samstag anzusehen. http://abc.go.com/primetime/lost/lostmoments/index Clip 1 - 15. November 2006 Beschreibung Charlie schreit nachts am Strand einen scheinbar betrunkenen Desmond an. Als Charlie ihn als Feigling beschuldigt, stürzt sich Desmond auf ihn. Er sagt, dass Charlie nicht wissen will, was mit ihm passiert ist und fängt an zu schluchzen, als Hurley die beiden mit einem schockierten Blick beobachtet. Transcript Video u1e9UQuG2FY Clip 2 - 22. November 2006 Beschreibung Hurley fragt Locke, ob er neue Superkräfte durch die Explosion der Luke bekommen hat und was mit Desmond ist. Er offenbart, dass er glaubt, dass Desmond jetzt die Fähigkeit hat, in die Zukunft zu sehen. Transcript Video 5x2_2oXtjZo Clip 3 - 29. November 2006 Beschreibung Hurley und Charlie diskutieren, ob sie Sawyers Zelt durchwühlen sollen oder nicht, als "Desmundo" ihnen sagt, dass sie mit ihm kommen sollen. Transcript Video QB4vOjAZ_Eg Clip 4 - 6. Dezember 2006 Beschreibung Desmond bemerkt jemanden im Wasser. Er schwimmt zu der Stelle und bringt Claire zurück (es ist nicht bekannt, ob sie am Leben ist). Transcript Video BooTf3gH8do Clip 5 - 13. Dezember 2006 Beschreibung Jack wird vom Gemurmel von ungefähr zehn Leuten außerhalb des Käfigs, in dem er sich befindet, aufgeweckt. Er schreit sie an, dann kommt eine Frau zu seinem Käfig. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie Cindy ist. Jack fragt sie, wieso sie ihnen beigetreten ist, was dazu führt, dass er sie anschreit. Transcript Video vxlgVOVJ6DQ Clip 6 - 20. Dezember 2006 Beschreibung Jack ist im Hydra Operationsraum und spricht mit Kate über das Walkie-Talkie. Kate erklärt Jack, dass sie ein Boot brauchen, um von der Hydra Insel zu kommen und offenbart, dass sie nicht auf "ihrer" Insel sind. Jack fragt Tom, wie sie von der Insel kommen. Kate und Sawyer rennen vor Pickett und zwei der Anderen davon, als etwas (vermutlich eine Kugel, vielleicht auch ein Stein oder etwas anderes) das Walkie-Talkie in Kates Hand zerstört. Sawyer schießt auf die Anderen und einer von ihnen richtet seine Waffe auf Kate. Wir sehen, wie ihn etwas davon abhält, auf sie zu schießen. Transcript Video 6fz7IUYAWJw Clip 7 - 27. Dezember 2006 Beschreibung In the Hydra operating room, Tom asks Jack whether or not Juliet asked him to kill Ben during the operation, and informs him that if Ben dies, Jack will die with him. Jack claims he will take that chance. Transcript Video BmrJebo_xU0 Clip 8 - 4. Januar 2007 Beschreibung In einem von Jacks Rückblenden, als er in seinem Zimmer schläft, kommt eine asiatische Frau herein, zieht ihre Kleidung aus und legt sich in sein Bett. Sie rollen sich in seinem Bett herum, bis sie herausfallen und anfangen zu lachen. Transcript Video 5xRlDkebc8o Clip 9 - 11. Januar 2007 Beschreibung Hurley versucht Charlie davon zu überzeugen, ihn bei einer gefährlichen Mission zu begleiten. Transcript Video uyMvbkC68ZE Clip 10 - 19. Januar 2007 Beschreibung Hurley und Charlie finden Vincent mit einem verwesten Arm, der einen Schlüssel hält. Transcript Video s1GDDHr3AnM Clip 11 - 25. Januar 2007 Beschreibung Sawyer bringt Jin Englisch bei. Die beiden sitzen vor einem alten, verlassenen VW-Bus im Dschungel. Anmerkung: Ein Skelett lehnt am Van und die beiden trinken aus einer Dose. Transcript Video sAo9yBOqJsE Clip 12 - 01. Februar 2007 Beschreibung Kate und Sawyer - in einem Boot während ihrer Flucht von der Hydra Insel. Kate stoppt und sagt, dass sie Jack nicht zurück lassen könnten. Transcript Video nJMdhWmrr5Y Clip 13 - 01. Februar 2007 Beschreibung Jack ist in seinem Käfig, eine unbekannte Frau steht davor. Sie kommentiert die Ironie des chinesischen Zitats in Jacks Tattoo. Transcript Video MJ4WdtFDe9U Externe Links ABC "Sneak Peek" Page en:Lost Moments es:Lost Moments fr:Lost Moments pl:Lost Moments pt:Lost Moments Kategorie:Listen Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Lost Specials Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Transcripte